Not all Pots of Gold and Rainbows
by BGJ
Summary: Rory finds out that school in the US isn't as easy as he thought it might be.  RoryxFinn
1. Gettysburg Address

I don't own Glee or any of the people in it. OMG I wish I did.

* * *

>(edited to include the above message. Just to be safe)<p><p>

Rory Flanagan had been in the US for a week and was already starting to find out that it wasn't all Pots of Gold and Rainbows. Talking to Brittany was no help and there was only so many astoundingly stupid questions a person could deal with before even a hot body couldn't keep you focused. History class was drawing to an end and Rory felt like he might as well have been on another planet. A whole new set of places and important dates and wars. With his book back slung over his shoulder and his eyes on the floor Rory made his way to the Glee practice.

"Hey Ror, how was your first week of classes?" Finn asked catching up to Rory in the hall.

"Horrible... Well, mostly horrible. I've got a good grasp on the math. But American English, American History, hell even your measuring standards are all so different. I feel like I'm getting lost."

"That's rough." Finn replied. A Tone of compassion in his voice.

"Today the teacher kept talking about the Gettysburg Address and all I could think of was 'How are we supposed to remember all this?'" Rory was getting himself even further down in the dumps.

"I know! I remember learning about that too. I understand he gave an important speech but isn't it a bit much to need the address?" Finn reached out and opened the door to the music room, holding it open for Rory and following him in.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Shuester said as the door closed behind them. "Now that we have everyone here I want us to split off into groups and work on coming up with songs for our next show. No more then 2-3 people in a group and I want to hear a sample of your favorite song from the list."

Finn signaled to Rory to wait a second and went over to talk Will. "Hey Mr. Shue, Rory is having some trouble with a bit of his work and I was wondering if maybe the two of us could work on that. So I was like, tutoring him." Finn laughed a bit to himself. Tutoring a student was the last thing he ever figured he would be doing.

Mr. Shuester hesitated a moment but could see on Rorys face that he could use the help. Even if Finn ended up as more of a friend then a tutor. "Sure. Go ahead and use the sound room. The sound proofing should be enough to keep our singing from interrupting you." Finn thanked him and began to walk toward the sound booth with Rory in tow. "Oh and Finn." Mr. Shuester called out "I'm proud of you for helping like this."

"Sure thing Mr. Shu." Finn called back. As they closed the door the room was dark. A blind was pulled over the window looking out to the main room and rather fiddle with trying to open it Finn simply flicked on the light. "So where should we start?" he asked.

Flanagan pulled his history book from his bag and set it on the table. "You seemed to know a little about Gettysburg in the hall way. Maybe we can start there."

"OK" Finn agreed. Rory sat down and opened his book, flipping through the pages trying to find the right one. As Finn stood behind him looking over his shoulder at the pages. Stop." Finn said putting his hand into the book to hold the page. "Check her out."

Neither boy knew who the woman was, and neither was interested in reading to find out. The picture was in black and white and it seemed all the woman had blocking her from view was a pair of feather hand fans. The woman in the picture made Rory think of Brittany. Her smile and her body, but then as usual he realized he had lost his chance with Brittany when he lied to her about being Mythical.

"What's wrong man?" Finn questioned.

"Huh?" Rory asked, snapping out of his bubble of depression.

"You were starting to cry. There's still a tear on your face." Finn replied.

Rory Hastily wiped it away. "It's just..." Rory paused. How could he talk about this out loud? And to another guy none the less. Rory felt alone and closed his eyes as they started watering up again. As his head lowered closer to the table he felt an arm around his shoulders. Rory turned his head to look at Finn and found himself inches from the other boy. Peering into Finn's beautiful brown eyes Rory seen a compassion there. Finn opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Their faces moved closer together and soft lips meet. Their eyes closed and for a moment Rory and Finn were all that existed and all that mattered.

As the door opened Finn and Rory quickly parted and turned. Standing in the doorway, mouth hanging open was Kurt. It wasn't an instant later when Kurt pulled himself together, put up his shields and said "Mr. Shuester would like everyone in the main room please." and with a dirty look in the direction of Finn, Kurt turned and walked back to the class.


	2. Restless Sleep M Rated

I don't Own Glee. I wish I did. But if wishes were pennies I could hire Damian and Cory to act this out for me in person. This Chapter is Rated M! Just a warning to those offended by that stuff (and a teaser to those that aren't ;))

After glee rehearsal Rory had hoped to talk to Finn about what had happened, but by the time his stuff was packed and he stood to leave, Finn was already at the door, calling to Kurt. What a rollercoaster the day had been.

"Kurt stop!" Finn yelled as he stepped outside of the school doors. Kurt hadn't said a word the rest of rehearsal. Not even when Rachel made a comment about his off key high note in his solo. This couldn't be good and Finn knew it. He ran across the grass and cut Kurt off at the street corner, "Please," Finn pleaded "just let me talk for a second."

"What is there to talk about?" Kurt replied shortly. "I wasn't the right kind of guy for you and instead of just telling me that you let me go on thinking you were straight, along with the rest of the school for that matter. Kind of a cowardly move on your part. I expected more of you Finn." Kurt stopped talking then cursed under his breath.

"It's not like that I swear. We were jus-" Before he could finish Kurt interrupted him.

"Making out in the band room. I know, I was there. Or were you too busy sucking face to see me?" Kurt looked at Finn and could see the pain he was causing poor Finn. And really who was he to say anything anyway? It's not like they were dating. In fact he wasn't even sure if they could date. They were kind of like brothers now. But not.

Softening his tone Kurt broke the silence that was brewing between them. "I don't blame you. He is really cute."

"But I'm not gay." Finn said looking back to Kurt. "At least I don't think I am. I mean I still like girls." Finns face lit up "Especially that girl on my wall in swim suit. The way that her-" Kurt elbowed him in the side.

"Hey now! This is time for boy talk! So spill, I want to know everything about Rory!" Kurt was giddy again, having vented his anger and came to terms with things. The walk home was full of awkward questions and conversation between the two boys.

"Kurt? You don't think I started liking boys because you and I are so... close? Do you?" Finn questioned.

"It's not a disease Finn. Maybe it's just something special with this one boy." Kurt replied. "And it would probably be best not to mention it to my Dad and your Mom until you know for sure. Finn nodded and they went inside.

Only when his alarm clock went off did Rory realize he hadn't slept all night. Every time he closed his eyes all he could think of was his Beautiful American Boy. Up until that kiss yesterday he was entirely sure he was straight. Sure there was the occasional erection in the locker room or when he was getting off the bus for some reason. Rory had just thought they were his hormones, but this time was different. When Finns lips meet his there was a feeling that shot through his whole body and right into his jeans.

His mind distracted on other topics Rory got up from his guest bed and found some clothes to wear to school. As he approached the bathroom door he was startled back to what he was doing when Brittany came walking out with a towel wrapped tightly around her body. Rory tried not to look but when something's right in front of you it can be hard to miss. She brushed by him and hurried to her room to do her hair he guessed, and Rory continued to the bathroom.

Door shut behind him and clothes on the hamper waiting for him to finish showering, Rory started the hot shower and took off his shirt. His shorts and boxers followed, then were balled up and put in the hamper with the rest of the household's dirty clothes.

The water felt relaxing as it rushed over his naked body and for a moment Rory just let it relax away the worries that had bothering him and allowed the warmth to wake him up a bit. With a squirt of soap in hand Rory set to the task of scrubbing his body clean, slowly soaping his smooth chest and stomach before continuing to his legs and ass.

His right hand, covered in suds came around to the front of his body, and began to clean his balls. Right away images flashed through his mind of another person there with him. On their knees his cock in their mouth. Rory leaned his back against the wall and began to slowly stroke himself as his fantasy unfolded. His left hand caressing his own chest, paying special attention to his nipples.

Rory surprised himself when his fantasy figure stood up and he found himself imagining Finns lips on his own again. Hand pumping faster he envisioned Finn pumping his own man hood as well as they made out. Rory found himself wondering what it would taste like to suck on Finns neck and nibble on those perfect pink nipples. In his mind he saw himself getting to his knees and sucking Finn. Rory was so close to cumming now and his hand pumped faster.

Finn's voice moaned his name within his head and it was just enough to push him over the edge. His breathing went ragged as his load shot across the shower curtain and he paused for a moment to catch his breath. He needed to find out more about Finn Hudson. And he had to do it fast.


	3. The Beach M Rated

_I don't own Glee. If I did Kurt and Finn would have been lovers, not Brothers._

_And a special thanks to my friend Finn (no, not THE Finn. I wish) for proofreading and editing this chapter and chapter 2 as well._

_M rated for the Steamy action you've all be waiting for. Sorry for the delay in getting it out here, but it's been a busy week for me. Hope you all enjoy it!_

Rory spent all day at school wondering about what he would say to Finn when he finally failed to elude him. At some point it was bound to happen, but with the final bell and no Glee rehearsal today he could feel the pressure lifting a bit. Just make it out of the school and his problems would be sorted for the weekend. In his mind he kept telling himself, _locker, bathroom, out the door and safe._

Finn felt a little more comfortable about the kiss after talking to Kurt the night before. "After all," Kurt told him. "Guy celebrities kiss each other all the time and they aren't gay." But even feeling more comfortable doesn't mean he was ready to talk to Rory about their little lip lock. Finn found himself lucky though because it seemed anytime him and Rory were about to cross paths or pass in the hallway Rory would duck into a classroom or down another hall.

After dropping his books off in his locker, Finn seen Kurt and flagged him down. "Go ahead and start home without me. I gotta take a leak and I'll catch up."

"Must you use such disgusting terms? Just say you have to 'Use the restroom' and that would be more then enough description." Kurt replied, kinda grossed out. "I'll see you later."

Finn headed down the hall in the opposite direction, the corridors already barred off most people and the last few were on their way out. Before pushing open the door to the bathroom Finn paused a moment to look at the sign. "What's with the little bumps?" He thought to himself, running his fingers over them. Inside he heard the water turn on and didn't want to be seen hanging out just outside the door so he push it open and stepped inside.

"Rory? You must have been busy; I've hardly seen ya all day." Finn said as he watched the boy washing his hands. Rory looked at Finn and felt a knot in his stomach. "What's wrong? You look like you ate some bad lunch or something." Finn thought for a moment, "Do they have bad school food in Ireland?"

Rory laughed a bit. All day worrying that Finn would be mad or disgusted or have some other horrible reaction and now here he was, joking about school food. "I was just a little nervous." Rory replied. Finn walked past him and stepped to a urinal on the opposite wall.

Finn looked at the wall as he relieved himself and spoke to Rory. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out today? You could tell me what's making you nervous." Rory was taken back. Was Finn asking him on a date? Or did he really just want to hang out? "I mean it's ok if you don't." Finn started worried he had said something wrong. Before he could retract his invitation, Rory agreed.

Finn finished up and washed his hands. "Cool. Let's get going. I know a sweet beach. The water is like the perfect temperature there."

They talked for almost a half hour as Finn led the way. They seemed to have a lot in common; they even watched a lot of the same T.V. shows. "I thought they would have, like, different shows and stuff in other countries." Finn said, a little confused.

"We have our fair share of our own television shows, but American shows seem to have taken of most of the worlds T.V." Rory commented.

Finn turned off the road and began going down a small path through some woods. "Watch your step down here." He warned, "So what are some cool shows we don't have here?" Finn questioned.

"I personally love this show called _Doctor Who_. It's about this alien called a Time Lord that travels through time and space with human companions helping protect people and other alien races from danger. He flies around in this blue Police Box called the TARDIS and-" Rory lost his footing and slid down into Finn, both of them rolling and sliding down the incline until they landed on a small sand beach.

Standing up Rory looked around and found himself to be in one of the most beautiful places he could imagine. The sun was shining on the water making it a beautiful blue hue, surrounded by a lush forest. He held a hand out to help Finn up and asked "How did you ever find this place?"

With a small grunt, Finn took his hand and pulled himself up. "Kurt's dad brought me fishing here once over the summer. We didn't catch anything, but it was cool anyway." Finn looked at their clothes, covered in dirt and grass stains from the fall. "Looks like just a bit of dirt. No rips so we should be fine." he said with a smile. Finn took off his shirt and pants, then wearing only his tightie whities, Finn began stepping into the water.

Rory stood shocked for a moment at the sight of Finns body. Even better then what he had envisioned this morning, Finn was just starting to develop a small patch of dark hair in the middle of his chest, the perfect accent to his perfectly muscled body. Just enough tone to be breathtaking, but enough chubbiness to be comfortable to cuddle up with. Rory snapped from his fantasy and realized first that there was pressure forming in his jeans, and second that Finn was waiting on him to take off those jeans and get in the water.

Walking to the edge of the water, Rory thought rapidly on how to handle the situation and when Finn dunked under the water Rory tried to undress quickly and get in the water, but was only in up to his knees before Finn resurfaced. Rory dove under the water, but not before Finn could see the tent, neatly protruding from the Irish Boys boxers. Finn wasted no time when Rory resurfaced and was pulling Rory in for a kiss, almost before he could get a breath of air. Rory could feel everything, the mud between his toes, the cold of the water, interrupted by the warmth of Finns body pressed to his own, and the slight breeze hardening their nipples as it glided over their wet upper bodies. His eyes closed, taking it all in as Finn lifted him and they spun slowly in the water together as if dancing to a song only they could hear. Nothing had ever felt more right.

Their lips separated and Finn began kissing Rory's neck. Sucking slowly on the skin until it was raised in small pink marks. Rory moaned slightly as Finn continued down and the chill of his wind-blown nipple was replaced by the wet warmth of Finns mouth, flicking and teasing with his tongue. With his right hand Rory caressed Finns back, but his left hand found comfort under the water, cupping Finns firm ass. The two boys made their way to the shore and found a soft patch of grass. Finn laid Rory down on his back and straddled him. One hand rubbing Rory's bulging erection and the other holding his hand, Finn kissed a trail down his chest before helping to remove the boxers now blocking his path. With Rory's manhood now free Finn wasted no time sucking lightly at the head.

Rory begged for more and Finn eagerly obliged. Taking in Rory's full length caused Finn to gag a bit at first, but he quickly learned to handle it and hummed with the pure joy of being so intimate with another person. Rory stopped Finn, not wanting it too end too fast and pulled the older boy into another kiss before rolling him onto his back. Finns white underwear, still soaked with water, did little to hide the monster beneath. Rory stuck his hand in and began slowly stroking Finns erect cock. The warmth of Rory's hand on Finns wet sensitive flesh was the best sensation he had ever felt, causing Finn to close his eyes and tilt his head back in a moan. Rory took the opportunity to kiss the muscled chest before him and suck the hard nipples into his mouth, nipping slightly at the tips. Finn began bucking into Rory's hand, longing for both release and the moment to never end.

Rory pulled off Finns underwear entirely and straddled him again. Their cocks atop one another Rory pumped them both and leaned in, locking lips with Finn. The heat from their bodies keeping them warm as they moaned into each others mouths. Finn pulled Rory's body closer as he thrust his hips up again. In unison they both climaxed. Erupting streams of hot semen on their stomachs and chest.

Rory slid off to the side and lay beside Finn, his head on the others chest, both panting and out of breath. "I've always wanted this." Rory said.

"Wanted what?" Finn asked, wrapping his arm around Rory.

"To lay my head on the chest of the person I love and listen to their heart beat." Rory said, looking up into Finns eyes

Finn smiled, "I love you." he said and leaned into a kiss.

_Well, this may be the end of this story. Maybe not. I do know for sure, I've got another Fic in mind involving our favorite Glee teacher ;) and a student that is yet to be announced. :P M__aybe after a chapter or 2 of that one I'll write a bit more here. Let me know what you all want. I live to please._


End file.
